


Who’s The Guy?

by Phineasflynns



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Featuring Jealous Eric, Silly little fluff drabble for my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Eric doesn’t think it’s right that Calleigh has a secret boyfriend. After all, if she can’t tell them who it is, is he really that good of a guy?Calleigh disagrees with his incredibly flawed logic, and Ryan knows more than he lets on.





	Who’s The Guy?

“Come on, Cal. Who is he?” Eric asks for what feels like the hundredth time, and Calleigh rolls her eyes behind her magazine.

“I’m not going to tell you, Eric.”

“Is he really that special if you can’t tell us who he is?” He retorts, and she lowers her magazine to shoot her friend a scathing glare. “I’m just saying, if he was good to you wouldn’t you want to tell us?”

“Or maybe I just like my privacy.” She says coolly, not missing Ryan’s laughter at his friends expense.

“Whoever he is, he’s not good enough for you.”

She snorts and gets to her feet.

“This has been a lovely lunch,” She says sarcastically. “But I’m going to go back to work.”

“Lunch is another 45 minutes.” Ryan pipes up finally, and she smiles in a way that sends shivers of fear down his spine.

“I know.”

With that she breezes out the door, annoyed but also amused.

~~~~

“Apparently you’re not good enough for me, handsome.” Calleigh laughs softly as she walks into her boss’ office.

Horatio looks up from his paperwork and arches a brow, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

“Oh?”

“I have some very concerned coworkers in the break room that seem to think my man ain’t treating me right.”

“Eric?” He guesses, and her smile widens as she walks closer and holds out the envelope containing her ballistics report on her latest case.

“Eric.” She confirms.

He chuckles softly, rolling his eyes as he sets aside the envelope.

“And what do you think, Miss Duquesne?” He teases, sapphire eyes glimmering with amusement.

“I think they’re right, after all, I haven’t gotten a kiss all morning-“ Before she can even finish her playful remark his lips are upon hers, soft and warm and melting her to her very core.

“Better?” He whispers when they part, and she can feel his grin against her lips.

“Much.”

~~~~~~~

“I hear there was a disagreement in here a few hours ago.” Horatio comments, carefully keeping his face schooled into a passive mask despite his amusement at the situation.

Eric looks up from his phone, arching a brow.

“Disagreement?”

“About Calleigh’s boyfriend.” He prompts, and Eric’s expression sours slightly.

Ryan snorts out a laugh, a knowing gleam in his eye when he taunts his friend.

“Yeah there was, Eric here got his panties all in a twist because Cal wouldn’t tell him who the mystery man is.”

“Come on H,” Eric tries. “Aren’t you a little concerned? We’re her closest friends and we can’t even know who he is. Making her keep that secret- he isn’t good for her.”

“Lord in heaven are we on that topic again?” Calleigh asks as she enters the break room, struggling to keep her face neutral, knowing exactly what Horatio is doing.

Horatio chuckles softly, watching silently as she approaches the fridge, fishing out the remainder of her lunch and taking a seat at the table.

“Apparently, I’m not good for you, beautiful.” He comments as she pops open the container.

She feigns a shocked gasp, placing her hand over her heart.

“How could I have been so foolish.” She says dramatically.

“It’s H!? H is the guy!?” Eric cries in shock, and Ryan practically howls with laughter across the room.

“Yes, Eric.” Horatio chuckles. “I’m the guy.”


End file.
